A Birthday Lunch
by 554Laura
Summary: "Hey, you weren't kidding!" What did Booth tell his grandfather about his partner? As promised, a fluffy one shot set at the beginning of season 5. And, as you should all know by now, I don't own Bones.
1. Chapter 1

Hank Booth glanced at the clock that was sitting on the side table next to his recliner in his small apartment. 11:30 am...Shrimp would be here within the half hour to share a birthday lunch with him at the retirement center. Smiling happily, Hank pulled on his best navy blue cardigan sweater over his colorful plaid shirt and he slipped into his good pair of khaki pants. He checked himself out in the mirror above his dresser, chuckling as he smoothed down his hair and winked at his reflection. "Mamie Flaherty better keep an eye on you today, buddy boy. It looks like you still got it, doesn't it, you sly dog!"

Hank glanced at the bright, colorful birthday cards that were propped up on his dresser as he got ready to head over to the dining room for his birthday meal. Living at the retirement center hadn't been his first choice, but he was slowly adjusting to it. He really missed being in his own tidy rowhouse in the pleasant Philadelphia neighborhood where he and his wife had lived happily for many years, but that just didn't fit his needs anymore. His wife...he lovingly touched her picture in its gilt frame...his lovely Martha...had passed away last year. He had wanted to stay in his own home...He had wanted to keep her memory alive in that house, but he had a bad ticker and bum knees, and navigating the stairs up to his bedroom every evening and then down again in the morning had become too much for his failing health to handle. He had decided to be practical instead of sentimental, so with his grandsons' blessing, he'd sold the house and almost all of his worldly possessions except for the few things that he kept for his new apartment at the center. His life was now easier to manage, and he'd made several new friends over the last few months that he'd been living there. Over all he was coping well with all the many changes in his life, but he knew in his heart he had to go all out to celebrate his birthday this year, remembering how Martha had enjoyed fussing over him every year on his birthday, making his favorite homemade spaghetti dinner, and topping it off with his favorite cake for dessert. He had been thrilled when Shrimp had called to say he was going to visit his grandfather on his birthday.

Hank reached over to pick up one of the cards that had fallen over on his dresser and brushed against another picture frame. This one held a picture of Shrimp and Jared when they were kids, probably about ages 11 and 6. It had been taken the first Christmas after the boys had moved in Hank and his wife. He picked up the frame and studied the picture closely once again, shaking his head slightly. For some reason he never completely understood, Hank almost never heard anything from Jared, and it still bothered him from time to time. He'd tried to do his best by the boy, but Jared was too stubborn to listen to anybody about anything. Jared had pulled the 'you're not my father' card several times as he was growing up in Hank's house, and it seemed even as a young man he could never grasp the reasons he'd had to leave his father's house to move in with his grandparents. Jared had been a handful as a teen-ager: he could be quite charming if it suited his purpose, but more often than not, he was sullen, rude, and resentful toward his grandparents.

Seeley, on the other hand, was just as stubborn as his younger brother, but he'd usually listen to logic and reason. He seemed to have a gentler, more sensitive nature than Jared, although he was very protective of his younger brother. The boy had understood what Jared never could...they had been in a dangerous situation while they were living with their father, and they were finally safe with their grandparents. He wasn't as prone to take a side in an argument just to be difficult as Jared was, but it seemed that once Seeley had made up his mind, it took an act of God to change it. That willingness to stick to his guns, no matter what, was what had made Shrimp a successful FBI agent. Hank cringed as he set the picture frame back on the dresser. That stubborn streak had gotten Shrimp in trouble more than once, too...and it had kept him from seeing the truth about his relationship with Rebecca. If Seeley had just listened to his grandfather, the whole crummy situation with her could've been avoided...although, Hank had to admit, Parker was a great kid, and he was a very proud great grandfather, even if he didn't get to see his great grandson as often as he wished. Rebecca was stingy with her visitation arrangements, and Shrimp didn't want to make waves with her. Sighing softly, Hank resolutely set his face in a smile. He was going to be happy to see his grandson, and they were going to have a great time together this afternoon.

Walking quickly through the center's common parlor, Hank found a seat on the bench in the center's foyer. Shrimp would be there any minute. He hoped Seeley wouldn't be too disappointed in the meal that was going to be served for lunch. Most of the food there was good, but he knew that Shrimp was going to miss the spaghetti with meatballs, the homemade garlic bread and the cake his Nana used to make for his grandfather's birthday. Hank was lost in thought, remembering how cute his wife had looked covered in flour as she made her homemade pasta, when he was roused by a familiar voice.

"Pops...hey, you're not taking a nap already, are you? You must have had too much fun for your birthday this morning." Seeley Booth pulled his grandfather into a bear hug and slapped him gently on the back. "How have you been? Are you adjusting to your new place?"

"Things are great, Shrimp! Hey, we'd better go check out the chow line. I want to make sure I get some cranberry sauce with my special turkey dinner. I hope you're hungry." Pops poked Booth playfully in the ribs. "You look like you've lost weight. You're way too skinny." Hank and Booth walked into the cheerful dining room and looked over the day's selections before finding their table. "I thought you said you were fully recovered from having your brain surgery."

"I am, Pops, but, you know, I gotta keep down to my fighting weight so I can catch all those bad guys." They nodded pleasantly at the server who brought their plates. "I'm pretty much healed and back to one hundred percent, except I'm a little forgetful now and then." Booth sat thoughtfully a few minutes before explaining the after effects of his surgery to his grandfather. He didn't want his grandfather to worry about him. "Bones helped me write down some directions to keep in my pocket in case I forgot which train to take when I got to the station this morning. There's a lot of annoying stupid crap like forgetting I like brown sugar on my oatmeal, and that I like to wear my cocky belt buckle and my wild socks and crazy ties, but Bones says that's perfectly normal in brain tumor cases like this. Thank God, I didn't forget how to drive, or anything real important like that, so I can still work, even though I did miss the fact that a guy was lying during a murder investigation. It was a good thing I had Bones with me in the interrogation room that day, or the bum would've gotten away with murder. Bones says I've got to be patient, and that I'll finally be back to normal soon, but we all know I'm not very good at that kind of thing…"

 _Four times Shrimp had mentioned this Bones fella_ , Hank thought. _Who the hell is Bones? Must be his new partner..._

"Bones must be a great guy to do all that kind of stuff for you. Must be a helluva skinny guy, too, to have a nickname like that…" Hank picked up a bite of turkey with his fork and gestured with it toward his grandson. "Yes sir, those kind of guys are the best kind of guys. Always got your back, you know? Remember, I told you about Litton in the service with me in Korea? He was that kind of guy. There was this one time…"

Booth cringed slightly at the mention of Litton. As much as he loved his grandfather, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear about Ben Litton for the thousandth time. Clearing his throat, he quietly interrupted his grandfather's story. "Bones isn't a great guy…"

"What? Sure he is. I bet he's a great guy...helping you like that…"

"Pops, Bones...my partner is a woman." Booth decided to concentrate on eating his mashed potatoes, suddenly feeling awkward as he explained things to his grandfather. "She's a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian, but she works with the FBI. I'm the FBI's liaison, so she's partnered with me. Remember? She's the one who's always going on expeditions to dig up Incas and Aztecs on her Christmas vacations. Sometimes she goes to identify victims of genocide. This summer she's going to study some native group in South America. She likes to look at bones, so I gave her that nickname."

"Yeah, those scientist types are usually odd ducks. That doesn't sound like a good way to spend Christmas or summer vacation to me." Hank grinned at the idea of his grandson being stuck with some elderly professor... like a Margaret Mead type. Hank was pretty sure Seeley wouldn't be happy with that. "Well, I guess her husband probably doesn't like that too well either, but at least you can make sure it just stays buddy-buddy between you two. You probably don't have to worry about being distracted by a pretty face while you're working."

And that was when Hank saw it...the fleeting expression of affection and happiness that accompanied the slight blush on his grandson's face. This was different and unexpected...the last time Shrimp had blushed like this was when he announced at dinner one evening many years ago that he was taking Sherrai Bellipini to the prom. Even when he was with Rebecca, Seeley didn't react like this...like a shy, nervous teenager. Was his boy Shrimp in love?

"Bones isn't married, Pops, and as far as the pretty face goes…" Booth grimaced and shuddered slightly as he felt himself blushing. So much for being cool and calm. "She's very attractive...actually she's absolutely gorgeous. Big blue eyes, long, silky brown hair, and this perfect, smooth skin...she looks great even without makeup...even early in the morning right after she gets out of bed…"

Hank arched an eyebrow at his grandson. "How often do you get to see her like that? What kind of partners are you?"

Booth knew his ears were turning bright red...as red as the carnations in the crystal vase sitting on their table. "I saw her like that because I went to pick her up for work early one morning and she wasn't ready yet. We're just partners, Pops. We work together, that's all."

"Must be a skinny little thing if you call her Bones." Hank was watching Shrimp from the corner of his eye as he buttered his roll. "Not much meat on her, I guess. Myself, I kind of like a curvy woman, like your Nana…"

"Pops!" Booth bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Judging by the way Pops was chatting with all the ladies who stopped by their table to wish him a happy birthday, Booth knew that Pops was going to have his pick of curvy women at the retirement center. "Bones is definitely not a skinny little thing." A dreamy look flitted across his face as he thought once again of his beautiful partner. "She's got a really, really nice figure...she's very well put together...but that's beside the point. We're just partners, and we're just friends, okay? She's helped me out a lot getting over my surgery these last few months, and Parker likes her, so she helped me out with him. We usually get a bite to eat after we close a case, or have coffee at this diner we like, but it's not like we go out on dates, or anything serious. It's not like that…"

Hank heard the hint of longing in Seeley's voice. He and this Bones lady might be work partners, but now one thing was very clear to Hank. Shrimp was very much in love with the woman he was working with. It wasn't one of those 'do the right thing' kind of love affairs like it had been with Rebecca. It wasn't the 'pretty face and well stacked' kind of love affairs like it had been with Tessa and Camille. It was the real kind of love...the kind of love that leads to 30, or 40, or, if you're lucky, 50 years.

"Okay, Shrimp, I get it." Hank stirred some sugar into his coffee, watching as the younger man across the table from him attacked his pie. "You're friends. So Bones...does she have a real name?"

"Temperance. Temperance Brennan." Booth took a sip of his coffee. "You may have heard of her. She writes mystery novels."

"Shhh! Don't say that so loud or every old lady in the joint will be over here begging for autographs. You work with Temperance Brennan? Say...are you Andy Lister?" Pops grinned as he watched his grandson squirm a bit. "You are, aren't you? Hey, I may tell some of the ladies that my grandson is Andy Lister. That might help me in the crocheting department."

"What?" Booth looked confused as he drained his coffee cup. After seeing the sly grin that crept across his grandfather's face, he decided he didn't really want to know what Hank meant by crocheting. "Never mind. Here...I brought you some presents for your birthday." He grinned as he pulled three small boxes from his coat. "This one's from Parker…"

It was a school picture of his great grandson in a silver frame. "This kid looks just like you, Shrimp. He's a fine boy. What's this...a new watch?"

"Yep, and some new wool socks. It can't be a birthday party without socks, right? That's what Nana always said." Booth smiled wistfully as they rose from the table. "I know you miss her, Pops, but I want you to know that you're never gonna be alone. You'll always have me, no matter what." He hugged his grandfather gently before guiding him out of the dining room.

"Thanks, son." Hank brushed away a tear and sniffled quietly. "Damn allergies. Hey, what d'ya say about us playing a couple of games of dominos and drinking some Irish coffee? Check that piece of paper your lady friend gave you. You've got a couple of hours before you have to catch the train, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Booth looked over his itinerary and gave his grandfather a broad grin. "I don't have to be at the station for about four hours, Pops. Prepare to get your ass kicked at dominos, old man."

"I don't think so…" Hank Booth grinned as he and his grandson walked to the parlor to set up the game. He knew Martha would agree...even without her to help him celebrate this birthday, Hank Booth knew he was a very blessed man.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter takes place after Daredevil in the Mold. If you'd like to read my version of how Hank reacted to meeting Hannah, check out my story called Twelve Days, chapter 11. There are references to that story here, but it's not necessary to read that chapter to understand this chapter._

Glancing at the clock, Hank Booth smiled to himself. It was almost five in the evening. _I'd better get a move on. Shrimp will be here for dinner any minute._ Chuckling, Hank checked out his reflection in his bathroom mirror. He wouldn't normally shave just to impress his grandson, but he had to admit that his grandson was a nice looking guy, and all the ladies at the retirement center liked to come around to take a peek at him, and Seeley, being a nice kid, was always sure to smile and be polite to every last one of them, making all those little old ladies giggle like school girls. Hank knew that if he was lucky, that might mean some attention for himself as well. _Might not hurt to give it a quick once over, just in case Mamie stops to chat with Seeley..._ Of course, it hadn't hurt matters that Hank might have let it slip at dinner the other night that his grandson Seeley was probably the inspiration for Agent Andy Lister in Dr. Temperance Brennan's murder mystery books, and Hank might have also mentioned at breakfast one morning that he had actually met Dr. Brennan. _I wouldn't take advantage of that situation, would I?_ He winked at himself in the mirror. _Damn right I would…_ Hank let out a low whistle when he thought of Dr. Brennan. _That one's a beauty...what is wrong with Shrimp?...giving up on her like that for cheap thrill with a girl like Blondie..._

Shrimp had called earlier in the day to say that he was in town on some sort of official FBI business, and he wanted to see his grandfather while he was there. Hank scratched his chin as he looked around his tiny apartment for his shoes. _Something's up...Shrimp just didn't sound right._ _He sounded sorta blue..._ Sitting down to tie his shoes, Hank sighed as he thought about his grandson. _What that boy needs is to settle down…have some kids..._

Lost in his reverie about having great grandchildren, Hank jumped a bit when the phone in his room rang. "Mr. Booth? It's Sherrie in reception. You have a visitor...your grandson is here."

"Alright, Sweetheart...tell Shrimp I'll be right there." Hank grabbed his sweater and hurried to meet Seeley in the lobby.

"Hey...Pops!" Booth wore a wide grin as he reached to embrace his grandfather. "Howya doin'? It's great to see you. Lookin' sharp, old man...still trying to impress Mamie Flaherty, I see."

"Nah, Shrimp...she's already impressed. You know women like a fella who cares about his appearance...that's why it always took you so long to get ready for school in the morning, right? Had look good for Sherrai and Monica and Teresa and…." Pops grinned and arched an eyebrow at Booth. "I couldn't keep track of all of those girlfriends you had when you were in high school, and I couldn't keep you in hair gel, either, remember? I swore to your Nana that you ate the stuff like candy…"

Booth just grinned and shook his head as he remembered how long it had taken him to fix his hair every morning when he was in high school. "Well, now I just go for the messy spiky look. Hey, what's for dinner tonight? I'm hungry."

"The menu said ham with raisin sauce. That's usually pretty good. They have scalloped potatoes and green beans with it most times. I bet if you flirt with the server, Shrimp, she'll give you extra raisin sauce. Gotta use some of that Booth charm." Hank smiled as he nodded toward the dining room. "We'd better go in and beat the crowd. It'll be stampede time for the rest of the herd pretty soon.''

Booth followed Hank into the dining room, hoping his grandfather hadn't realized how discouraged he was feeling. _Booth charm….helluva lot of good Booth charm is...look where it got me._ They found Hank's favorite table and sat down, talking about the weather and other odds and ends while they were waiting for the server to bring their meal. "I guess they're treating you pretty good here, Pops." He watched happily as his grandfather joked around with the men sitting at the table next to theirs. "You've got friends, three square meals a day, and somebody else has to do your laundry."

"Yeah, it's not too bad. It's better than living by myself at my age. So what brings you into town, anyway, Shrimp? I know you didn't come all this way just to have dinner with me." Hank sensed that Seeley was subdued...he was a lot quieter than his normal cheerful self. _He's visiting because he wants to talk about something that's bothering him_... _that must be it._ "You said official business...can you tell me about it?"

"No big deal. I had to help transfer a prisoner here to Philly today. We caught the guy in DC, but he committed the crime here so me and my partner brought him back." Booth was concentrating on cutting his ham, hoping his grandfather had missed his mention of a partner. _God, that's all I need._

"You mean Temperance was here in town with you and you didn't bring her to dinner to see me?" Hank glared at Seeley. "You know I'd want to see her, right? God, I love that woman!" Pops banged his fist on the table. "I can't believe you didn't bring her here to see me."

"Just calm down, Pops. No reason to yell." Booth waved slightly at the people who had turned to stare before continuing. "It wasn't Bones that came with me. Actually, the guy I came with isn't even officially my partner. He's that FBI psychologist...Dr. Sweets. You met him, remember? The really young guy? He came with me so he could talk to the FBI shrink here about the case, and then he took the early afternoon train home." Taking a sip of his water, Booth tried to change the subject. "How about those Eagles, Pops? Maybe they should get a better quarterback, right?"

Hank, however, was having none of it. "Did Temperance stop working with you as your partner because you want Blondie to marry you?"

"No, it's not like that, Pops." Booth drew a heavy sigh as he stared at his dinner plate. "Things were weird between me and Bones at first because of Hannah, but I thought we were working it out. We'd had some cases together, and, actually, Bones and Hannah became good friends."

"I don't think so, Shrimp." Hank shook his head, trying to imagine Temperance and Blondie being chummy together. "Your Bones lady was just trying to be nice on your account, wasn't she?"

"Yeah...turns out…" Booth rubbed his eyes as he sat back in his chair and smiled sadly at his grandfather. "Turns out you were right...Bones felt something for me...she loves me...or at least she used to...Jesus, Pops...I've screwed everything up." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't think I can fix things this time…"

Hank put down his fork and sat with his arms folded across his chest. "Do you want to talk about it, son?", he asked gently. "I don't know if I fix it either, but I'm willing to listen."

"Okay...well, it's like this. I asked Hannah to marry me, you know, but she turned me down, because she said she wasn't the marrying kind. And you know what? I knew that was true, but I just went ahead and proposed anyway, like an idiot, and so I ended up chasing her away. She left town completely right after that, and here I am alone again. Women just don't want what I'm offering, Pops. That's all there is to it." Booth looked at his grandfather and shrugged as he wiped away a tear. "I thought I had it all figured out this time. We were having fun...we got along great most of the time...but it just didn't work out for some reason."

Hank practically bit his tongue in half to keep from shouting "I told you so!", but he knew that wasn't what Shrimp needed to hear right now. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with Hannah, son. I know you cared a lot for her...that you loved her…"

"I really did love her...I mean, I guess I did..., but here's the weird part...after I got over being mad at her and at women in general, I figured out that I was almost relieved that Hannah said no, like I knew it was the wrong thing to do all along...like I got a reprieve. So now me and Bones, we're working together like always, but it's kinda awkward, because at one time she said she had feelings for me, but she knows I proposed to Hannah...and she doesn't act like she's mad at me, but we're still kind of tiptoeing around each other, like we're afraid of spooking each other. It feels really good to get back to the way things used to be...like it's where I belong, you know? Like I was always supposed to be with her." Booth grinned sheepishly as he thought of his partner. "Like maybe...I'm...still...in love with her?"

Hank nodded. He knew exactly what his grandson meant, because he'd experienced it himself. "When I saw your Nana for the first time, she was standing behind the lunch counter at the Woolworth's down the street from my parents' house. I guess I ate lunch there almost everyday after that, but I got discouraged after a while...she didn't seem like she was interested in me. So I quit going to eat lunch there for a couple of months. I dated Betty Moberly for a while, and so I ate at the drugstore soda fountain where she worked, but it wasn't the same as that cute little girl behind the counter at Woolworth's. Finally I got up my nerve again, so I went back to have lunch at Woolworth's, and when she brought me my sandwich it had some extra chips and two pickles on the side. She had forgiven me because she loved me, and things were back to normal. I knew then I belonged with her." He leaned forward in his chair and grinned at his grandson. "I hope you know where you belong by now, Shrimp. You'd better listen to this old man...don't let Temperance get away. It didn't work out with Hannah because you were too much in love with someone else, right? Too much in love with Temperance. Don't make the same mistake twice. Don't let Temperance go. You need to make sure your Bones lady is really yours, and that she knows she belongs with you."

Booth pushed his apple pie around his plate with his fork as he thought about his grandfather's advice. "I don't know, Pops. I hurt her pretty bad...she may never forgive me, let alone love me again…"

"Trust me, son...she's never stopped loving you. Things are gonna be just fine when you tell her how you want things to be." Hank patted his grandson's arm. "Now, about those Eagles…their quarterback is rotten, ain't he?"


	3. Chapter 3

Booth couldn't help but grin as he and Brennan got out of the cab that had stopped in front of Pops' retirement center. He'd looked forward to this visit for weeks, knowing that the gift they were bringing Pops for his birthday was going to be greatly appreciated. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, giddy with excitement. "This is gonna be great, Bones. I can't wait. C'mon, let's go in. I'm sure Pops is getting impatient." His excited smile faded a bit as he watched Brennan twist a strand of hair around her finger as she chewed the inside of her lip. "What's wrong? Listen, things are gonna be great, okay? You'll see…"

Brennan studied the sidewalk for a few seconds before raising her eyes to Booth. "I'm feeling uneasy about our visit to your grandfather, Booth. I feel like I'm intruding on your time together…and I don't know how he's going to react to our news, either."

"Bones, you know how much Pops loves you. If he was twenty years younger, I'd have to worry about him trying to steal you away from me. He thinks you can practically walk on water, you know? He made it clear last time I visited that I shouldn't come back unless I brought you with me." Booth grinned as he reached out to clasp Brennan's hand. "He's really excited about seeing you. The hard part is going to be fighting off all of the residents who want an autograph. Pops says your books are really popular with the residents here. I guess he has some sort of minor celebrity status at the center because he knows you personally."

"It's nice to know that people enjoy my books. I might have time to sign a few for the residents if Pops doesn't mind." Brennan smiled shyly at Booth. "I guess we should go in, then, and see Pops. I imagine lunch will be served soon."

"Exactly. Let's go." They walked hand in hand to the front door of the retirement center. Booth pulled the door open to let Brennan through, and they were met with an enthusiastic greeting.

"Shrimp! Finally! And Temperance! Let me look at you. You're just as pretty as ever. I knew my boy Shrimp would be smart enough to hang on to a wonderful woman like you." Hank Booth gave Brennan a gentle squeeze before shaking his grandson's hand. "It's just a good thing for you that Temperance decided to come with you, boy, or there'd be no lunch for you." They all laughed as they walked toward the dining room. "Temperance, I asked the chef to make you a nice salad. Me and Shrimp are gonna have some baked chicken." Hank spoke to their server about bringing the salad as they sat at Hank's favorite table. "So how are you two doing? Been solving lots of crimes, haven't you? I bet you're busy…"

Booth glanced over at Brennan and winked broadly, causing her to blush. "Oh, we've been very busy, alright, Pops. And, you're right. We've had several cases to solve since I saw you last. Remember, we had that case about that guy you liked to watch on TV? The myth killer?"

"Yeah, I remember that. He used to go around exposing baloney, right?"

"Hank, Booth told me that he saw a Yeti while he was doing mountain training for the Rangers. Have you ever heard that story?" Brennan smiled at Booth as she took a bite of her salad.

"Aw, Sweetheart, you should know by now to take everything this joker says with a grain of salt. He used to like to tell tall tales to entertain his girlfriends when he was in high school and in college, right, Seeley?"

"Booth has told me several stories about his former girlfriends, and some of them do seem to paint him as a man of legendary stature. Most of the stories involve a girl named Sherrai…"

"How are you doing, Pops?", Booth interrupted as he pretended to glare at Brennan. "Did you get your new medications all sorted out again?"

"Yeah, the doctor says that little pill case that Temperance got me is a good thing to have. The nurses here remind me to take my pills all the time. I think I'm gonna switch over to having them bring me my pills, though. I'm getting a little forgetful." Hank sighed as he ate a bite of chicken. "It's hell getting old, but you know what they say...it beats the alternative." Hank reached over to pat Brennan's hand. "Shrimp said that one of your interns got killed a couple of months ago. I'm sorry to hear that, Sweetheart. I know that was hard on you."

"Jeez, Pops...why did you bring that up? We're supposed to be having fun on your birthday." Booth was clearly irritated with the turn of the conversation.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Temperance, Shrimp, and I haven't had a chance to tell her that I was sorry." Hank grimaced slightly before nodding at his grandson. "But you're right. We should be having fun. Tell me what Parker's been up to."

They continued to chat for a few minutes until Hank noticed that they were being watched by the women sitting at another table. "Don't look now, but there are some autograph hounds on the hunt at that table over there. Would it bother you to sign a couple of books, Temperance?"

"Of course not, Hank. I'd be glad to sign some books for your friends." Brennan turned toward the women at the table and smiled, waving her hand to invite them over. One of them timidly approached with a book.

"I'm sorry to disturb your lunch, but I just love this book!" She held out a copy of _RED TAPE, WHITE BONES._ "The relationship between Kathy and Andy is so well written. And here you are, in person. This is wonderful! Could you sign it 'To Mamie', please? Oh, thank you so much." The woman walked back to her waiting friends, grinning from ear to ear as she showed them the prized signature.

"Still trying to get Mamie to notice you, Pops?" Booth nudged his grandfather as he winked at Brennan. "I think she's his main squeeze."

"That's enough out of you, Shrimp." Pops grinned as he pushed his chair away from the table. "How about some dominos? I bet Temperance can kick your ass in dominos by now, right, Shrimp?"

"Well, sometimes she feels sorry for me and lets me win from time to time. But before we play dominos you've gotta open your gifts." Booth picked up two boxes from under his chair, and handed the smaller one to his grandfather. "Open this one first."

Hank unwrapped it quickly and smiled happily. "A new electric razor. Just what I needed since my other one crapped out. The doc doesn't want me to use a blade since I'm on blood thinners. I was afraid I was gonna look like some damn hippie. This is great!"

"Good...Bones helped me pick it out, but I got this for you all on my own." Booth laughed as he handed the larger box to Pops. "I think you're gonna be surprised."

Pops opened the box and picked up the tee shirt inside, obviously confused. "World's Best Great Grandpa. Well, this is nice, but I don't get to see Parker very often..." Hank looked up at his grandson, who was grinning broadly.

"You're gonna need that shirt again in about five months, Pops. Me and Bones…" Booth reached over to hold her hand, "we're gonna have a baby...a little girl."

"Well, bless my soul! That's wonderful!" Hank looked around the room that was crowded with diners. "Did you hear that, everybody? I'm gonna be a great grandpa again!" The crowd in the dining room burst into applause, much to Booth and Brennan's chagrin.

"Pops!" Booth hissed. "Let's go play some dominos."

"Now just one damn minute, Shrimp! You can't just drop a bombshell on me like that and then try to play it cool. This is great news! I've waited for this to happen ever since I met Temperance. I always knew she was the woman for you. Thank God, you finally got your head on straight, son!" Hank turned to Temperance, beaming with love and pride. "I'm so glad, Honey. I know you and Shrimp are gonna be great parents for this little girl."

"You're not upset? We're not going to get married, you know." Brennan watched Hank carefully, trying to see what his reaction would be to that bit of news.

"Of course I'm not upset. You and Shrimp can work out all the details of your relationship however you want, as long as you can be happy together. You just take care of that precious baby, okay?"

Tears of happiness and relief filled Brennan's eyes. "Of course, Hank. We'll take very good care of your great grandchild."

"Good. Now, let's you and me go kick Shrimp's ass at dominos."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: The original Nurse Ratchett was the mean nurse in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest..._

"Knock, Knock. Good morning, Mr. Booth." A perky young nurse's aide cautiously opened the door to Hank Booth's room and peeked inside, only to be answered by a raspy growling voice.

"Go away, damn it! I'm fine. I've been dressing myself for 84 years, Nurse Ratchett, so I guess I can dress myself today!" Hank Booth reached over to steady himself on the nightstand as he rose unsteadily from the side of his hospital bed.

The young woman cocked her head to one side and smiled. "I know you can dress yourself, Mr. Booth. I was just checking to see if you needed any help this morning. Your company will be here soon, and, as a former military man, I know you wouldn't want to be late, right? Don't you want to turn out shipshape and Bristol fashion when they get here?"

"Get out of here with that Navy lingo. This Army man doesn't need the help of a swabbie. Don't you have a poop deck to mop?" Hank reached over to grab the handle of his walker. "This room ain't big enough for the both of us, Ratchett…and I don't need you in here leering at me while I shimmy out of my pajamas."

Hands on hips, the nurse's aide tapped her foot as she surveyed her charge. "My name's Sandy Jensen, Mr. Booth. I tell you what...you tell me what you want to wear, and I'll get it out for you. Then I'll give you a few minutes to change, and when you're ready, you buzz for me, and I'll make sure your shirt's tucked in right and your fly's up like it's supposed to be to keep you from making a spectacle of yourself. Deal?"

Hank smiled as he nodded in agreement. He liked a woman with a backbone. "Alright. Give me some time to get my britches on, and then you can make sure I look okay." He gestured toward his tiny closet. "I want some tan pants, the dark blue plaid shirt and my dark blue sweater." He inhaled heavily and sank back down on the bed, wheezing noisily. "Now see what you did? All this arguing with you wore me out!"

Ms. Jensen smiled sadly as she got the requested clothes out of the closet. "Sorry, Mr. Booth. I'm just doing my job. I didn't mean to make you tired and short of breath. Why don't we just sit here for a few minutes and chat 'til you catch your breath, okay?" She sat in the side chair next to the bed, watchful in case Hank continued to have difficulty breathing. "Who's coming to visit you today for your birthday? Your family?"

"Yep. My grandson and his wife are bringing my great granddaughter. We're gonna have some lunch and a nice visit…maybe play some dominos. They live in DC and he comes every chance he gets, but the rest of the family doesn't get to come as often." Hank beamed as he showed Jensen a picture of the family. "They're a fine looking couple, aren't they? And that pretty little girl...she's smart as a whip. You got kids, Jensen?"

Ms. Jensen laughed as she handed the picture back to Hank. "Two boys...six and four. They sure keep my husband and me hopping." She reached for Hank's wrist, checking his pulse and counting his respirations to make sure things were returning to normal. "Okay, Mr. Booth. Are you feeling better? Good. I'm going to wait right outside the door while you get dressed, and when you're ready, you holler for me, and we'll go up front, alright?"

Hank shook his head, grinning slightly. "I think you better help me get dressed, Ratchett."

Twenty minutes later, Hank was slowly pushing his walker down the hall toward the entry foyer, with Ms. Jensen following close behind him. "Alright, Mr. Booth. You just sit here for a few minutes until your family gets here. If you start to feel bad, you press the button on the wall there, and someone will come to help you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'll be fine." Hank tried to shoo her away as he settled on the bench in the foyer. "I may take a little nap 'til they get here." She fussed and crooned over him a few minutes more before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He'd lived at the retirement center for almost seven years now, through all the changes of the staff and the administrators. Most of the friends he'd made when he first moved in had long since passed on, and new folks had come in to take their place. _That's life, ain't it? Nothing lasts forever,_ he thought. He'd been able to take most of the changes in stride until six months ago, when Mamie Flaherty had quietly faded away. He laughed to himself as he thought of his Martha and his Mamie sitting in Heaven together swapping stories about their lover boy Hank. _I might be in a bit of trouble when I get up there...I'll have some 'splaining to do to both of them, I guess. Might have to get St. Peter to bail me out, but Christ, I loved both of those girls so much..._ snoring softly, Hank dozed off, his head bobbing gently as he enjoyed a little snooze.

"Pops! Wake up, Pops! We've come to see you! Happy birthday!" Christine ran to her great grandfather where he sat, laughing and squealing with delight. "We're gonna stay and have lunch with you, and we brung you presents…"

"Brought presents, Christine…" Brennan smiled as she leaned down to give Hank a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling, Hank?"

"I feel great, and look at you, Temperance...you look beautiful. Pregnancy looks good on you. You and Shrimp oughta have three or four more kids after this one…"

"I don't know about that, Pops!" Booth laughed as he hugged his grandfather. "We're gonna have three as it is now….three or four more might be pushing it! How are you feeling? Are you still giving the nurses trouble?"

"Not unless they deserve it, Shrimp. The girl who helps me now doesn't put up with mouthiness, so I gotta be careful about how I spout off to stay out of trouble. Now, where's my granddaughter? Come here and see me, honey bee." Hank hugged Christine close as she nestled next to him on the bench. "How about some lunch with your old Pops?" He dropped his voice into a conspiratorial whisper. "Maybe we can find some ice cream for dessert, but don't tell your mommy. It'll be our secret, okay?"

Booth and Brennan grinned at each other slyly as Christine nodded, pleased with her secret. "I'm hungry, Mommy", the child announced. "I think we should go have lunch right now."

"Okay, then let's go." They followed Hank as he slowly navigated the hallway with his walker. "It's pot roast today, and a salad for Temperance. I love the pot roast they make here…almost as good as Martha's..."

The dining room looked just the same as the last time Booth had been there, but he noticed that a lot of the people he'd come to know as Pops' friends were missing. Booth sighed softly as he watched his grandfather try to cut his meat with his shaky hands. _Jesus, Pops looks so thin and frail...like he'd blow away in a stiff breeze...and he's really wheezing a lot..._ _I just want to soak in every minute while I'm here today, because who knows how many more minutes we'll have together?_ Booth grinned as he watched his wife shift in her chair. "Is the tiger kicking you again?"

"Yes, he's quite active right now." Brennan smiled gently at Hank as she turned to face him. "Would you like to feel the baby kick?" She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, trying not to shed tears at the look of bliss on Hank's face.

"That little one really is a tiger, isn't he, Sweetheart? Must be doing the cha-cha." Hank smiled as he looked over at the little girl sitting across from him. "Are you excited about having a little brother or sister, Christine?"

Christine made a face as she poked her mashed potatoes with a fork. "Not really. I'd rather have a hamster." Unsure of why the adults were laughing, Christine wrinkled her nose as she looked at her father. "Daddy, did you give Pops his presents yet? We're having his party...we need some presents."

"You're right, Christine. Here...give this one to him…" Booth handed her a small package, and she walked around the table to give it to Hank. "I made this at school just for you, Pops."

"Well, bless my buttons. I've never seen a picture frame decorated as nicely as this one is. It's beautiful, honey bee." Hank ran his fingers across the glittery macaroni studded frame that held one of Christine's school pictures and then leaned over to give her a kiss. "I'm gonna put this by my bed so it's the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning. Thanks, Chrissy."

"Okay, Pops…" Booth handed him another package. "Open this one."

Hank unwrapped the box and turned it over, obviously confused. "What is this thing, Shrimp? Mini DVD player? What's that for?"

"Aw, c'mon Pops...you know...those flat disks with movies on them? Now you can watch your DVDs right here on this thing without having to turn on the TV. And look here what we got for you." Booth handed a larger box to his grandfather. "NCIS, Perry Mason, Bonanza...all your favorites, and now you can watch whenever you want."

"Well, that's pretty nifty, Shrimp. And it's little, so it won't take up a lot of room. I'm gonna like this little jewel, I think."

"Let me show you how it works." Booth took a DVD out of his jacket pocket and slipped it into the viewer. "It goes in here, and you press play…" Grainy black and white pictures began to appear on the screen.

"That don't look right, Shrimp...that ain't Gibbs…" Hank gasped as he turned to his grandson. "Wait a minute…is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. That's the DVD of the first ultrasound pictures of your great grandson...Henry Joseph Booth, although he'll probably only be called Henry by nuns and when he's in trouble. The rest of the time, he'll be Hank Booth...just like his great grandfather." Booth grinned as he saw the smile broaden across his grandfather's face. "That's him. There's his heartbeat, and he's sucking his thumb...oh, he kicked right there. Bones says he has a Booth chin, whatever that means…"

"Good Lord, that's just wonderful." Hank smiled as he shook his finger at Booth. "Now listen, I don't want to seem ungrateful, Seeley, because I'm honored at your choice of a name, but shouldn't you and Temperance name your son after your dad? I mean, that would be the right thing to do…."

Booth reached over to take Hank's hand. "We are naming him after my dad. In every way that matters, you are my dad, and it's my honor to name my son after you. I just hope I can help him to grow up to be as fine a man as you are, Pops."

Hank reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his handkerchief to dry his eyes. "I love you, Shrimp...you and your family mean the world to me." He blew his nose and grimaced slightly. "Damn allergies." In a few seconds, Hank's gruff exterior was back in place. "Okay, let's get my little honey bee some ice cream, and then I'm gonna teach her how to play dominos so that when she grows up, she can kick her daddy's ass." He glanced at the little girl's wide eyes and coughed a bit, chuckling as he saw the surprised look on his grandson's face. "I mean, tickle her daddy's feet."

They all laughed as they went into the parlor to play games, glad to be a family, and savoring the special time they had together.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth had spirited his young daughter and his infant son away from the crowded funeral reception in St. Agatha's parish hall as soon the baby began to wail loudly. It was a welcome excuse to leave...too many people were milling around the stuffy room, and he was beginning to feel somewhat anxious in the crowd. They found a secluded bench under a large oak tree in the church courtyard and Booth sat down, rocking the baby gently in his arms as he talked softly and cooed to little Hank in an effort to soothe him while Christine played quietly nearby. "Okay, Tiger, now that's enough. Mommy's getting some lunch ready for you…" The newborn squealed, waving his tiny fists in the air as he got ready to bring forth another round of noisy tears. "Hey, Buddy, I know. It's gonna be okay. I know you're hungry, but I don't have the goods to help you with that…we gotta wait for Mommy." He slowly bounced the baby back and forth, keeping time as he softly sang the Eagles' fight song to his son. "Never too early to learn about football, Hank...or hockey for that matter, but the Flyers' fight song isn't as good...Sissy's gonna let you borrow her Phillie Phanatic soon, but you'd better be careful with it. No spittin' up on it or chewin' off it's nose, okay, little man?" Booth brushed away a tear with the back of his hand. "Your great grandpa would've been so proud of you, Hank. You've got some big shoes to fill there, son, being named after him…you're great grandpa was a fine man. Yes, he was..." Booth smiled down at the baby, who paused his crying for a few minutes to watch his daddy make funny faces.

Hearing the gravel softly crunch on the path behind him, Booth turned suddenly, expecting to see his wife, but instead he saw a man approaching him who appeared to be in his fifties. "Oh, I'm so sorry!", the man exclaimed. "I didn't mean to startle you and your baby. It's just...well, I need to leave soon to catch my train and I was afraid I wouldn't get to speak to you. My name is Kieran Flaherty...Mamie was my mother."

"Of course! I remember." Booth moved to one end of the bench. "Care to join me?"

"Sure, thanks." Mr. Flaherty leaned over to look at the baby in Booth's arms. "What a beautiful little boy. I heard Father Tinoro say that you've named him after your grandfather...that he is part of Hank's legacy."

"Yep...this here is Henry Joseph Booth...also known as Hank, or Tiger. My grandfather was like a father to me, so it seemed fitting to name my son after him. I guess Pops was really proud of that, too." Booth took a minute to study the man sitting next to him. "My Pops was really devastated when your mother died, Kieran. He loved her a lot. He told me that he imagined my Nana Martha was gonna tell Mamie all sorts of stories about him in Heaven before he could get there and explain the truth about things for himself. He said he might have to ask St. Peter to run interference for him with those two girls." Both men chuckled as they thought about that celestial scenario playing out.

"Well, what I wanted to tell you, Mr. Booth, was that your Pops made my mother so happy while she was living there at the retirement center. My dad died suddenly when I was sixteen, and my mother took it really hard. She was still fairly young...only 39." Kieran pulled a picture of his mother from his wallet to show Booth. "That's us at my high school graduation. She swore she'd never be able to love anyone else as much as she loved her Tim, and I think she really believed that until she met Hank. It became too difficult for her to stay in her own home by herself, and I'm an international pilot with an erratic schedule and no other close family. She decided she had to move into that place for practical reasons, but she missed her house with all the memories it held, and she became terribly depressed. She even began to neglect her personal appearance, which was unusual for her. It was a real struggle for both of us." Kieran smiled as he remembered his mother. "However, I still remember when I came to visit a few months after she'd moved in, and my mother shyly told me that she had a 'beau'. She was giggling like a teenaged girl. Her hair was combed so nicely, and she had on this fancy pink flowered dress and her fancy strand of 'genuine pearls'. She looked like a million bucks, all so she could impress a fellow named Hank Booth and steal him away from Mildred Heavener. And then, when your grandfather came to introduce himself to me, I knew he was going to be the man who would make my mom happy again."

"My Pops scoped out the 'girls' as soon as he moved into the retirement center...or at least that's what he told me. My Nana died several years ago, and he'd lived by himself after that, but he's always been a social fella, and I knew it was just a matter of time before he had himself a girlfriend. I guess he picked out your mom right away. He told me he had his eye on a 'real cutie' there at the center." Booth chuckled as he shifted the baby from one arm to another. "I guess if Pops had been younger, he might've been called a player, but as it was he said he liked to 'crochet', and if he had a choice, he wanted Mamie to 'crochet' with him." Booth raised an eyebrow and grinned at Kieran, wondering if he'd get the joke.

"Yes, I think there was a lot of crocheting going on between them at the retirement center." Kieran chuckled again, gesturing at Hank as the baby became fussy again. "Looks like it's time for dinner. I won't keep you...I just wanted to let you know how much your grandfather was loved by my mom, and how much he meant to me. I know you're going to miss him, but maybe it'll soften the blow if you remember how happy he made other people." He offered his hand to Booth. "I'll be thinking of you. It may be rough over the next few weeks, but we know he's happy in Heaven with his girls, right?."

Shaking Kieran's proffered hand, Booth nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Kieran. You're right...that's gonna help. Oh, there's my wife. Have you got a minute?" Getting a smile in the affirmative, Booth motioned for Brennan to come meet the man standing with him. "Bones, this is Kieran Flaherty, Mamie's son. We've been talking about how much Pops and Mamie loved each other."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Flaherty. I only spoke with your mother a few times, but I know that if Hank loved her, she must have been a very special person." Brennan reached over to take the baby so he could have some dinner. "Why don't you let me have Tiger so you can go greet some more people at the reception? Christine can stay here with me." Smiling sympathetically, she patted his arm. "I know it's hard, Booth, but you need to go say hello to Hank's friends…"

Booth grimaced as he scratched his nose. The last thing he wanted to do was to mingle with a bunch of people who were going to tell him how sad they were that Pops was gone. _I already know that much...oh, well, better go make the rounds...it's the polite thing to do, I guess._ Booth walked toward the parish hall with Kieran. Waving to Mamie's son as he left, Booth knew he couldn't procrastinate any longer. Taking a deep breathe, he walked into the hall, and found several of Hank's friends sitting around a table with their coffee, laughing as they shared funny stories about his life...stories about fishing, and work, about going to ballgames and playing dominos and about how much he enjoyed having his grandsons for the holidays...stories that brought back really good memories for Booth. _This is how a funeral should be...remembering the good things and forgetting the bad….I can remember Pops this way instead of as a frail, sickly old man..._ He shook hands with a few of Hank's cronies from the retirement center and a couple of his domino playing buddies from Philly when he heard someone cough quietly next to him.

"Mr. Booth?" A young woman stood at his elbow. "I don't think we've met before...I'm Sandy Jensen. I was the aide who was assigned to help care for your grandfather at the retirement center."

"Oh...you're Jensen?" Booth was shocked. This attractive woman was definitely not the 'old battle ax' that Pops had described in loving detail. "Hey, it's good to finally meet you. You know, Pops talked about you all the time. He said he liked your backbone...you know, your strength of will? He often said that if he'd had a daughter, he'd want her to be just like you."

"Hank was one of the good guys, Mr. Booth. I wanted to talk to you before I left so I could let you know how special he was to me. I mean I've had a lot of patients to care for at the center, but Hank was special." Ms. Jensen blew her nose as she remembered the ornery old man she had grown to love. "My parents and my husband's parents live in Montana, so my boys don't get to see their grandparents very often. When Hank found that out, he insisted that I bring them to see him, so he could be like a grandfather to them." Smiling through her tears, Jensen continued. "I know it doesn't sound like a big deal, but there were days when I knew he didn't feel well, and he still wanted to see my sons so they could talk about baseball or football. He also adored your little girl...his sweet little honey bee, he called her. He was so proud of how smart she is…he kept her picture on his nightstand, you know..."

Booth sniffled a bit as he listened to Jensen. _Of course Pops would go looking for some kids to help...that's what he did his whole life…_

"My husband got called up, Mr. Booth. He's on a naval vessel in the Persian Gulf. It's been hard on the boys, having their father away, but Hank helped me so much...reminding them about how they should behave for their mother, helping me to talk to them about what their Daddy was doing, listening to me when I told him how afraid I was about my husband being deployed. He took a shine to my husband, too...my Jeff cried like a baby when I called to tell him Hank had passed. I know you're gonna miss him, sir, but it might help to know you won't be the only one...a burden shared makes the burden lighter."

"Thanks, Ms. Jensen. I appreciate that. I know that you helped him a lot, and you helped me, too...I mean, I got here as often as I could, you know, but with work and stuff, it was hard…" Booth shrugged as he jammed his hands in his pockets. "It was good to know that Pops had people like you at the center to take care of him when I couldn't be here with him. That made things so much easier for me and my wife, knowing that you cared so much for him…that you were like family to him…and we really appreciate it."

"It was my honor, Mr. Booth. Take care." She shook his hand and quickly walked away.

"Booth?" Brennan and Christine walked over to where he was standing in the parish hall. "Hank's finally asleep. It looks like things are wrapping up here…" She looked around the hall as people began to leave in groups of two and three. "It was a lovely service, Booth. Pops would have been so pleased."

"I think so, too. I'm glad we arranged for a graveside service with military honors after the Mass. I really liked Father Tinoro's homily, too. I guess he went to see Pops about once a week at the retirement center when Pops couldn't make it to church any more." Booth chuckled as he picked up a leftover funeral service bulletin and looked through it. "Some of those stories he told about Pops...I never thought I'd hear a priest talk like that in church, but that's probably why Pops liked him so much…" Sighing as he looked around the room, Booth brushed away another stray tear. "Jesus, Bones...I miss Pops so much already. It's gonna be really hard not having him in my life, you know? I keep thinking about things I need to tell him when I call him next week…and then I remember that I won't be able to call him next week or any other time..."

"I know. I miss him, too." Brennan smiled down at her son as he wiggled slightly in her arms. "I didn't spend much time with my grandparents as I was growing up, so it was nice to experience that kind of love from Hank. He was a sort of surrogate grandfather to me. I loved him very much, Booth."

"Pops loved you, too, Bones. He was so thrilled that I got my shit together and finally figured out how much I loved you, and he was so relieved that I hadn't ruined things between us. He was the biggest cheerleader for our relationship, you know? He made Angela look like a rank amateur when it came to the matchmaking department." Booth chuckled as he thought about his grandfather. "He was never one to mince words, anyway, and if I showed up for lunch without you, he sure let me have it, asking where you were and when I was gonna make you my girl permanently…" Booth looked at his watch and then reached down to hold Christine's hand. "I guess it's time to go. Me and Christine are gonna go say thanks to Father Tinoro and then we'll be ready to hit the road."

"Alright. I'm going out to take Hank out to the car. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Christine watched politely as her father thanked Father Tinoro for officiating at the funeral mass. Booth shook hands with the priest, and then they turned to leave the parish hall. "Daddy? Are you okay? I know you're sad about Pops going to Heaven to see Jesus. Is that why you've been crying? Because you won't get to see him any more and you're going to miss him so much?"

Booth smiled to himself as he heard his grandfather's voice ringing in his ears. _Of course I'm not crying! Damn allergies!_ "Yeah, you're right. I've been crying because I'm sad. I'm gonna miss Pops while he's in Heaven, you know? But I'm gonna have you and your brothers and your mommy here with me for a long time, and that'll help make me feel better, and then some day, a long time from now, you'll be a mommy, and then I can be Pops for your babies, just like he was Pops to me, alright?" He reached down to tousle her hair a bit. "C'mon...we'd better not keep Mommy waiting, right, Honey Bee?"

The little girl nodded as she grinned up at her father. "Right, Daddy."


End file.
